You're Just A Boy
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: As far as Naruto was concerned no one was off limits, especially his ex-boyfriends innocent little brother. NARASASU. One-Shot.


WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

This is a fucked up story. I have been typing non-stop for the past six hours and I am exhausted and slightly confused with how I managed to produce this. BUT I think it is pretty awesome :D

Just a little warning: Underage sex, mentions of rape and characters that are seriously OOC, dark and twisted.

Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! ANYTHING YOU HEAR ME!

* * *

><p><strong>You're Just A Boy.<strong>

The music was throbbing, the bass sultry and enough to get anyone's pulse racing. This was Naruto's favourite place to be on the weekend. Full of hot, single boys just dying for a good time and with his smile Naruto knew he could get any of them. As he turned to smile at a particularly gorgeous looking college student he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Naruto pulled out the cell phone and inspected the number calling. There was no name attached to it but he was pretty sure he knew who the caller was. Glancing at his surroundings he made for the front door. No chance in hell would he be able to hear any conversation in the middle of a club.

Flipping open his phone he held his mouth close to the speaker. "Give me a second," he shouted.

As soon as he hit the pavement outside he returned the phone to his ear.

"Naruto?" a soft voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Naruto replied, pressing the phone against his ear with a shoulder so that he could fiddle with lighting a cigarette. "What's up, Sasuke?"

There was a moment's pause from the other end. "You know my number," he stated.

"No, I recognized your voice," he corrected. Lighting the cigarette he resumed holding the phone in one hand. "Now, tell me why my ex-boyfriends little brother is calling me at two in the morning."

Sasuke was quiet for a minute. "I had no one else to call," he said weakly.

Naruto frowned. Sasuke always sounded so cocky and confident. Now he sounded like a scared kid. "You okay?"

"No, I – I went to a party and I want to go home."

"Call Itachi."

"He's not answering."

"Try him again," Naruto said. He didn't feel like playing babysitter to some guy's brother. Especially if said guy wouldn't give him any thanks at the end of it.

"He's not in town," Sasuke told him. "He's away."

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, trying not to sound too interested. He took a draw on his cigarette and waited with baited breath.

"He's on vacation with his boyfriend," Sasuke told him flatly, as if sensing how pathetically desperate Naruto was. "They went to Hawai'i."

"Oh, good on him," Naruto said casually. In anger he threw down his cigarette and stamped it out with his foot. The fucking bastard. He'd never bothered to take Naruto anywhere let alone fucking Hawai'i.

"Could you come get me?"

"Sasuke, it's two in the morning. Call your chauffeur."

"No one knows I'm here. Except you. Please, Naruto, I really want to go home."

Naruto groaned. "I'm out with my friends, Sasuke."

"Please? I'll do anything you want. Just come get me."

Naruto's ear pricked. Anything? Anything he wanted? Naruto smirked to himself. That could be taken in so many ways, Sasuke, he wanted to tease. But the kid was still in junior, Naruto long since having graduated, moving to college and then dropping out of that. The kid was bright but it was hard to think of him as anything _but_ Itachi's precious little brother. How many times had the stoic brunet chosen Sasuke over Naruto? How many times had Itachi allowed Sasuke to tag along when all Naruto wanted to do was fuck his boyfriend senseless or have a few drinks and couldn't because he had to censor himself? How many times had he had to listen to Itachi prattle on about his baby brother and how well he was doing at school? A deep frown creased Naruto's forehead.

"Can't, Sasuke. I'm too busy."

"Naruto," he could hear the panic in the boys tone. "Please? I'm not comfortable staying here anymore. I don't have money so I can't call a taxi."

"Borrow some off one of your friends," Naruto said bluntly. "I'm not your babysitter."

"Naruto, _anything you want_." Naruto blinked. He definitely meant something sexual there. No teenager had ever made Naruto's cock twitch with such a small promise.

"Fine," the blond sighed. "What's the address?"

Sasuke mumbled the address to him. "I have to go," he said quickly before hanging up.

Naruto frowned and shook his head. It seemed too much of a coincidence that the one night he decided not to drink was the same night Sasuke called asking for a lift. The twenty-two year old sighed and sauntered towards the back lot car park. As he did a cute brunet asked for his name and Naruto could do nothing but supply it and watch him and his cute ass walk away.

"Fucking Sasuke," he cursed, knowing had he followed the guy into the building he probably would have gotten laid. "Itachi owes me big for this one."

Jumping into his beat up car he turned on the engine and headed towards the address Sasuke had given him. When he finally arrived he stopped in confusion. Sasuke had told him he was at a party ... it certainly didn't look like any parties were in the area. Pulling over and cutting the gas Naruto climbed out, his face creased in annoyance. If this was some form of a joke he was going to kick Sasuke's ass. All the suburban houses were quiet and dark and the obvious lack of passed out teenagers and trash on the lawn made it difficult to believe there had been a party nearby. He was just about to leave when he saw the teenager approach. He waited until the boy was closer before saying anything.

"Big party happening."

Sasuke didn't respond and instead shot him a weak glare. Naruto cast an appraising eye over the raven. His jeans were dark and tight and his dark blue sweater hugged his figure in a way that made Naruto's mouth water. He'd always thought the young Uchiha was a looker. He held the family resemblance to Itachi but Naruto put them in completely different classes. It was hard to say who was better looking but Itachi had that little something Sasuke didn't. Naruto considered the possibility. No, Sasuke would make a poor replacement to his older brother.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked, moving to the passenger door and letting himself in.

Naruto followed suit and turned to face him. The raven was very quiet. "What's up? Something go wrong up there?"

Sasuke didn't even bother to look at him. "Just drive, Naruto."

"Hey," Naruto said softly, moving to rest his hand on Sasuke thigh. "I'm here if you need me. You and your girlfriend have a fight?"

Sasuke seemed mesmerised by the firm hand on his leg but stiffened when Naruto asked about his girlfriend. "I don't recall it being any of your business."

Naruto chuckled. "That's so like you, Sasuke," he said as he ran a finger against the locks of hair near Sasuke's ear. He saw the teenagers eyes widen in shock and his front teeth creeping out to bite down on his bottom lip. "It doesn't look like you've been at a party. So where have you been _really_?"

Sasuke pulled himself away from Naruto's touch. "No where. Can we just leave now?"

Naruto shrugged and kicked the car into gear. After a few minutes of silence he leaned sideways towards the younger male. "So, I'm taking you home?"

"Oh," Sasuke said, sounding shocked. "My parents think I am staying at a friend's."

"So ... I'm taking you there?" Naruto cast a glance in his direction. "Right?"

Sasuke looked down at his clasped hands. "He's with his girlfriend tonight so he won't be home."

Naruto swore. "Where am I taking you then?"

"I'm not sure," Sasuke said, gazing out the window. "What's wrong with your place?"

Naruto spluttered. "My place?" he demanded. "No, you are not going to my place."

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at him. "I've been there before. I know what a pig-sty it can be so don't think you have to impress me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "If Itachi foun-"

"He's not _going_ to find out," Sasuke told him. He narrowed his eyes. "In case it escaped your attention my brother is over you. He doesn't like you anymore nor does he even think about you anymore. He's not going to even care if he finds out I've seen you. So don't try use him as an excuse."

Naruto felt his blood boil. How could the little brat speak so strongly about an issue that didn't concern him in the slightest? Like he knew what Itachi's emotions were. Fuck, the man barely showed any in the first place it was a surprise Sasuke was even as able to piece together that much. Clenching his fingers tighter against the steering wheel Naruto swerved into the street to head towards his place. Fine, if Sasuke wanted to come home with Naruto he would. But if he thought it was going to be a happy sleep over he had another thing coming. Taking a quick glance from the corner of his eyes Naruto wondered if the kid still held his school boy crush towards him. It had been rather cute while he and Itachi were dating. In fact sometimes the very thought of Sasuke's cute girly blushes and retreats from the room were enough to harden Naruto's cock to the full extent. On more than one occasion had Naruto rubbed one out thinking of the young Uchiha on his knees, mouth open and just begging, _begging_ to have Naruto's thick cock stuffed between his lips.

"You're taking the couch," Naruto said roughly. Sasuke shot him a surprised look which made him wonder if the huskiness in his tone had been evident.

They drove in silence until reaching the apartment building Naruto lived in. He saw Sasuke run a typical 'Uchiha eye' over the place. The red brick work and ugly facade never impressed Itachi and he doubted it ever impressed Sasuke either. It was a dump and Naruto had seen rats in his apartment on more than one occasion but for ninety dollars a week and free wi-fi from the idiot on the floor below who forgot to password protect his internet Naruto didn't think it was all that bad. The teenager waited while Naruto checked his mail and together they trudged up the four floors in relative quiet. Reaching the battered door Naruto unlocked it and motioned for Sasuke to move into the dark apartment. When he turned on the lights he heard the brunet scoff.

"Got a problem?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke threw an amused look over his shoulder. "The place is almost clean. Were you expecting company?"

Naruto shrugged, shut the door close with his foot and moved close enough so that he could whisper in Sasuke's ear. "Yes, so I hope you're up for the job."

To his amusement the raven went bright red, his cheeks almost as red as a sale sign down at Walmart. Chuckling under his breath Naruto moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was nothing to eat. Only a few cans of beer Naruto had stolen from a nearby convenience store. Pulling one out he popped the tab.

"You're drinking? At this hour?" Sasuke asked, sounding shocked.

Naruto ignored the question and flopped onto his couch. Turning on the TV he started channel surfing. He waited until Sasuke sat on the other end before throwing the remote between them.

"Want a watch a movie?" he asked.

Sasuke gave a negative movement with his head. "Aren't you tired?"

"Aren't you?" Naruto shot back, not moving his eyes from the screen.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath and took out his phone. He played with it for a while, Naruto watching his movements out of the corner of his eye. What would Itachi think if he knew his precious little brother was here with him at the moment? Alone with a perfectly useable bedroom six feet away.

"You're what? Fifteen?" Naruto asked casually.

Sasuke looked at him askance. "Sixteen."

Naruto nodded and took another swig of beer. Legal age in Michigan was sixteen. And Sasuke _had _promised him _anything_. He wondered if a hard fuck would be part of that deal.

"Do you want something?" the blond asked, his eyes following the mock fight battle between two wrestlers on screen.

"Not particularly," Sasuke told him. "Do we have to watch this? I know you're gay, you don't need to pretend to watch WWF to impress me or something."

Naruto snorted and put down his beer. Turning to Sasuke he leaned closed enough to poke him in the chest. "Why would _I _want to impress _you_?"

Sasuke turned his nose skyward. "Don't ask me. I just don't see why you watch this crap."

"Crap? Wrestling is awesome!"

"It's rigged."

"Stop running it for me."

"What's there to ruin?"

"Sasuke," Naruto whined, moving closer. A feral grin spread his lips apart when he saw how wide Sasuke's eyes got as the intrusion on his space. "Then tell me what you want to do."

"I – I do-"

"T-t-t-today junior," Naruto teased.

Sasuke frowned and blushed, his nose turning a pretty shade of pink. "I don't care."

"Really?" Naruto breathed, moving his eyes to glance over Sasuke's parted lips. "You still haven't thanked me for picking you up, you know."

"Oh," Sasuke said, lowering his eyes. "Thanks?" he said softly, looking up but not before quickly glancing at Naruto's own lips. "I don't have any gas money."

"I don't want gas money, Sasuke," Naruto growled lightly.

Sasuke, if possible, got even redder and opened his mouth to say something but Naruto pulled away and grabbed his beer. The shock on the teenagers face was laughable as he registered the sudden lack of interest. Sculling the rest of his drink Naruto threw the can on the coffee table and got up to get another. He grabbed two and tossed one at Sasuke as he walked past, the kid almost dropping it.

"I'm sixteen," he said, glaring at the blond.

"You already told me that," Naruto said, flopping back into his chair.

"I can't drink."

"Oh come off it Sasuke, as if you don't drink behind closed doors," Naruto laughed before taking a mouthful of beer. At Sasuke's blank look he almost spat out his drink. "You've never had alcohol before?"

Sasuke rubbed the side of his arm self-consciously. "I've had a sip or two."

Naruto bellowed out a laugh. "That's fucked up! Why not?"

"Itachi told me it's beneath an Uchiha to drink and lose control in public. I never saw the reason to get trashed anyway."

Naruto felt his laughter die away. "Let me tell you something about your brother, Itachi," he said as he opened his can. "That hypocritical bastard has been passed out on my floor too many times for me to count. He's also sat right where you are now and snorted cocaine."

"You're lying!" Sasuke said angrily. "Don't make shit up about my brother ju-"

"You might think you know your brother, and I'm not saying you don't," Naruto interrupted scathingly. "But you don't know the Itachi I knew."

"Right, the one who dumped your sorry ass you mean," Sasuke spat back.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but found no words could come out. The little prick had him there. Sasuke rolled his eyes before opening his beer. He sniffed it lightly before chucking his head back and downing the whole can in one go. The quip Naruto had about the Itachi comment died on his lips as he watched Sasuke down as much beer as possible, some of the liquid escaping his lips and running onto his chin. Once he was done the brunet threw the can in the direction of the table, a hand coming up to clasp across his mouth as he gagged and tried to keep the beverage down.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked hesitantly, worried where the beer might go should he release his hand.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sasuke coughed out before slapping both hands across his mouth and running for the bathroom.

Naruto shook his head and took a leisurely sip of his own beer. As he was putting it down he heard a phone vibrate. Glancing at the couch he noticed Sasuke had left his phone behind. Narrowing his eyes Naruto grabbed the device and slid open the touch screen lock. Luckily Sasuke hadn't put a pin on his iPhone and Naruto was able to see the message glowing on the screen.

_Having the best time. I hope mom and dad aren't driving you insane. Sasori says hi – Itachi, 03:04am._

Naruto frowned and glanced towards his bathroom. He couldn't see any light falling onto the hallway wall so the door was still closed. Pressing the message he opened up all the recent sent and received texts from his ex.

_Hawai'i has got to be better than where I am right now – Sasuke, 10:23pm._

_I'm currently sitting in our private spa with Sasori right beside me, of course it's not – Itachi, 10:25pm._

Naruto mimicked the words spoken and scrolled up, desperate to see if he was mentioned anywhere.

_Have you asked him yet? Tell me you have? – Sasuke, 04/23/2011 03:05pm._

_You're making me nervous, I'll ask over dinner – Itachi, 04/23/2011 03:35pm._

_He said YES – Itachi, 04/23/2011 07:46pm._

_I knew he would. Tell me I can come house hunting with you both? – Sasuke, 04/23/2011 07:50pm._

Naruto stared at the message in shock. They were moving in together? Itachi and this home-wrecker who had come along and ruined everything? The same Itachi who had told Naruto they just weren't together long enough to think about living with each other? The very same fucking Itachi who started dating some fucking fake color haired dipshit only a few weeks after breaking up with him? From Naruto's furious calculation he realised Itachi and he had only been broken up about six months and after having been exclusive for almost two years to have done this to him now was below low.

"You absolute fucking cunt," Naruto spat at the phone.

He started scrolling back even further, back into the previous year.

_I liked Naruto, I don't know why you had to leave him – Sasuke, 10/15/2010 05:06pm._

_He's a loser, Sasuke. He's better off forgotten and I'd rather you not talk about him again – Itachi, 10/15/2010 08:13pm._

_Aren't you even a little remorseful of how hurt he is? At least let me give him a call and see how he is going? – Sasuke_, _10/15/2010 08:15pm._

_If I catch you even looking in the same direction as that deadbeat I will tell mom and dad all about your gay porn stash. Don't think they'll be too happy with both of us taking it up the ass – Itachi, 10/15/2010 09:56pm._

_You're an asshole – Sasuke, 10/15/2010 09:57pm._

_And in case you forgot you were the one who loaned them to me – Sasuke, 10/15/2010 10:34pm._

The sound of the toilet flushing hastened Naruto to exit out of the messages and throw the cell back to where he found it.

"You okay?" he asked, feigning concern.

"That stuff is disgusting," Sasuke mumbled, returning to his place on the couch.

Naruto looked at him in a new light. He always suspected Sasuke might be bi. The little crush he obviously had on Naruto he had always attributed to awe of his older brother and wanting to be like him in every way possible. Now it made perfect sense. And not in the way that insinuated that Naruto didn't know what was going on before but perfect in the way that meant Naruto could get some easy revenge. He knew if he propositioned Sasuke the teen would be unlikely to turn him down. And what would Itachi think to know Naruto fucked his younger brother? He'd be furious, no doubt. Naruto suppressed a grin as Sasuke picked up his phone and checked to see if he'd received any messages.

"You need to take it slower, that's all," the blond said coyly. He grabbed his can and held it towards Sasuke. "Take a small sip and try savour the taste."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "No, thanks."

"Come on," Naruto urged and moved closer. "Just for me?"

Sasuke eyed him cautiously before accepting the can and drawing in a deep breath. "Here goes," he murmured.

"Bottom's up," Naruto said as he watched Sasuke take a tentative mouthful.

Sasuke pulled the can away and swallowed lightly, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. "It ... it tastes like ..." he trailed off, a hint of blush gracing his nose.

"Tastes like?" Naruto prompted, leaning even closer.

"It tastes like how I imagine you would taste," Sasuke said softly.

"Want to find out?" Naruto asked, moving himself so that their noses touched.

"Naruto," Sasuke whimpered in a pained voice. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Naruto asked, nudging the teenagers nose lightly.

"Don't tease me."

"But it's so fun, S'uke," he said huskily before lowering his mouth and dragging his lips against Sasuke's lightly.

The brunet drew in a shuddering breath, his pupils as wide as saucers. "You don't want me," he said, his lips moving and brushing against Naruto's cheek.

"The hard on in my pants says differently," Naruto told him before dipping his head to catch Sasuke's lips in a light kiss. His eyes slid closed immediately and Naruto couldn't help but think how easy this was going to be.

He grabbed hold of Sasuke's chin and pulled him in harder for the kiss. Sasuke whimpered and the sound turned Naruto on more than he thought possible.

Sasuke's hand was fumbling around to place the beer on the table but when Naruto's hand grazed against the forming bulge in his pants Naruto heard the can fall to the floor with a wet _pop._ Sasuke jerked into the touch and Naruto started to climb over him, pushing the younger male into the dirty sofa below them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, pulling away for air. "What are you doing?"

Naruto started attacking Sasuke's pale neck with kisses. The teen squirmed below him, the sounds he was making were simply erotic.

"You haven't thanked me for picking you up," Naruto told him before kissing his roughly.

"I – did – before," Sasuke panted between kisses, his delicate hands coming up to hold either side of Naruto's face.

"Not properly," Naruto chastised, pushing his crotch into Sasuke's.

"Oh!" Sasuke moaned, bucking into the friction.

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck and hair as they rode into the friction together. It felt so good. Not just the actual physical activity but the revenge. Naruto bit down harshly on Sasuke's skin and growled as the teen tried to struggle away from the pain. He was never going to find a better way to pay Itachi back for fucking him over. He hoped the first thing Sasuke did was tell his brother and he hoped to God it ruined his stupid holiday with his new boyfriend. Trailing his lips back to Sasuke's Naruto forced his tongue inside, his tastebuds tingling with the taste of Sasuke and beer.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Naruto groaned, not needing to fake the urge he had in his body.

He moved to pin Sasuke down and started riding one of his legs. Sasuke snaked a hand down into Naruto's pants and the blond chuckled at how eager the young boy was. Pulling lightly on his ear with white teeth Naruto started whispering into his ear.

"You like that, huh? You like the way I've got you pressed into this sofa? Like the little young slut you are?"

"Don't stop, Naruto," Sasuke begged, his fingers wrapped around Naruto's length and giving him an awkward blowjob in the constriction on his jeans.

"You think I'm going to stop? I'm not going to stop until I've got you face first into a pillow," Naruto threatened lightly. He kissed Sasuke again, a kiss that was nothing more than tongues slipping against each other and trading saliva. "And I'm fucking you until you can't cum no more," he added as he pulled away for breath.

Sasuke looked up at him like a lost puppy. His eyes were almost completely black with lust, his lips were red and swollen and he just looked so damn _fuckable_. Naruto groaned and dove for Sasuke's pants. He quickly undid the button, pulled down the zipper and released Sasuke's cock. Sasuke cried out, his hands moving to grip Naruto's shoulders. Naruto moved his free hand towards his mouth and spat on it. Before Sasuke could say a word he grabbed the exposed organ and laved it with the spit on his hand. Fingernails dug into his back as Sasuke shuddered and moved with the blond's hand movements.

"Don't stop," Sasuke ordered weakly, his hands scrambling to find purchase on Naruto's back.

His shirt was sticking to his back with sweat and he could see the beads forming on Sasuke's forehead. He continued to pump Sasuke until the raven came with a cry. He slowed down his pace and watched as Sasuke rode out his orgasm, his breath coming out as wet pants in Naruto's ear.

"It's a two way street, kid," Naruto reminded him as he wiped the cum off of his fingers onto Sasuke's jeans.

Sasuke, still flushed and sweating, nodded and pushed Naruto backwards. The blond allowed himself to be guided onto his back and propped himself up with his hands as he let Sasuke undo his jeans and let his cock spring out. For a moment he thought the brunet was going to chicken out, with the way he just looked a Naruto's girth it made him wonder what was taking so long.

"It won't suck itself," Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke threw his glance up to Naruto's face and smirked. He then lowered himself downwards, his eyes not leaving Naruto's as his little pick tongue came out and swiped against the head. Naruto chuckled huskily and bit his lip when Sasuke ran his tongue for the base to the crown.

"Is this okay?" Sasuke asked in a voice that made Naruto wonder if this was his first.

"Keep looking at me like that and keep doing what you're doin'," Naruto coached. He moved a hand to run itself through Sasuke's locks.

When Sasuke placed his whole mouth over his head Naruto couldn't help but groan in delight. He gave Sasuke a moment or two to get used to his size before beginning to guide the head up and down his shaft with an eager hand. He could feel Sasuke gagging as his cock hit the back of his throat but Naruto didn't care. The sight of him dribbling like a baby and the feel of his wet tongue and hot mouth drove the blond to the edge sooner than he would have liked. It took only a powerful suck from Sasuke to have Naruto emptying himself into the hot mouth. Naruto watched as Sasuke swallowed the whole lot, a bit escaping his mouth and landing on his chin.

Grabbing Sasuke's collar Naruto pulled him up towards his face and kissed away his own release. He then kissed Sasuke, the taste and texture of it driving him wild.

"Come on," Naruto urged, pushing Sasuke up and moving to stand. "Bedroom's that way."

Sasuke sat back, flushed and almost confused. "The bedroom?"

"Sofa isn't big enough, come on," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him into his bedroom.

He pulled off his own shirt and kicked off his jeans and boxers, leaving himself naked in the harsh light. He then turned to Sasuke and helped him unbutton the shirt and shrug it off his shoulders.

"Naruto," the brunet said softly as their hands moved together to remove the shirt. "Naruto," he said again as he helped push down his jeans. "Naruto," he said once more as his briefs were ripped off and tossed to the side.

"Sasuke, hush," Naruto chided and pushed him onto the bed. He climbed on after him and kissed him passionately.

"Naruto," Sasuke said more firmly. He placed two hands on Naruto's bare shoulders and gave him a withering glare. "A blowjob is one thing but this – this is different."

"What's so different about it?" Naruto asked, catching a quick kiss.

"It's – it's sex, not just fooling around," Sasuke told him as he moved his jaw so Naruto could bite his neck.

"And?"

"And I'm not sure I want to."

Naruto cursed in his head before pulling back. "Sasuke, really? After all this time?"

"All this time?" Sasuke echoed.

"After you liking me all this time and here I am and yet you're ready to throw away the best night of your teenage life?"

"You think a little too much of yourself if you think it'll be the best night," Sasuke said with scorn.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "But you can't deny you haven't thought of it." He let Sasuke's silence be a motive to continue. "After all those times you used to watch me with your brother. And the way you begged to come along to things. And the way you definitely _begged_ me to come get you tonight. Why, what else could you have meant by giving me anything?"

Sasuke tried to move backwards away from him. "I didn't mean this."

"What else could you have meant?" Naruto asked, following him on all fours.

"I meant like money or lunch or something," Sasuke stammered moving back further. His back hit the wall.

"Money? Lunch? Sasuke, I'm not an idiot," Naruto chuckled darkly. "I know you want this. Stop pretending you don't."

"I'll give you head again?"

"Sasuke, it's only sex."

"For you maybe," Sasuke said, putting a hand firmly on Naruto's chest. "It's not just that for me."

"What are you carrying on about? This can't be your first time?"

At Sasuke's awkward expression Naruto knew he had hit gold. A _virgin_. He couldn't think of any better way to get revenge. He was even more obsessed with getting what he wanted now. A simple fuck could be forgotten. A fuck with a long time crush was a little harder. But losing your virginity to your long time crush? Naruto wanted to sit back in a reclined leather chair, steeple his fingers and cackle at his good fortune.

"Well now you know," Sasuke said darkly. His hand fell away from the bronze chest.

"Sasuke, do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" Naruto asked as he leant to place a gentle kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "And how badly I want you right now?" He kissed the other one. "Better doing it with someone who knows what to do than fumbling around with some kid in high school."

Naruto laughed lightly and kissed Sasuke on the lips. To his pleasure Sasuke kissed back, his hands wrapping themselves around his shoulder blades.

"Do you really want this?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

Naruto wanted to say of-fucking-course dipshit but thought it might be a little insensitive so opted instead for murmuring mm-hmm against Sasuke's lips. Grabbing Sasuke's thighs Naruto helped moved them back down the bed and into a position they both found comfortable.

"Here," he said, bringing a finger to Sasuke's lips. The raven looked at it for a moment before taking it into his mouth.

Naruto felt his mouth water as Sasuke's bobbed his head up and down the digit. When it was slick enough Naruto moved the finger down to caress Sasuke's virgin hole. He felt Sasuke squirm as his pushed the tip in. He grabbed Sasuke's hair to keep him in place and whispered nonsense into his ear as he gradually pushed the first digit in to the knuckle. Keeping his lips against the shell of Sasuke's ear Naruto allowed himself to gently move the finger forwards and back. Sasuke started clutching him like a kitten afraid of drowning in a bath and when Naruto pushed in the second finger the sounds he emitted was vocal gold.

"Fuck Naruto, I need you in me," the teenager begged, grabbing Naruto's chin and kissing him desperately.

Naruto wasn't too sure if he'd actually last much longer with the way Sasuke was acting so he quickly spat on his cock and position himself between Sasuke's legs. For a split second he was struck with how beautiful Sasuke really was. His arms were thrown up above his head; his chest rising and falling rapidly, his cheeks flushed pink and his cock leaking pre-cum over his flat expanse of stomach. For just a moment Naruto hesitated and before the hesitation could sink into comprehension for both of them Naruto dived in.

"Fuck," they both cursed, each male closing their eyes and savouring in the new sensation.

"I'm – I'm going to move," Naruto grunted as he tried to slowly pull himself out of the velvet heat. Sasuke nodded frantically. "Ready?" Another frantic nod and Naruto pushed himself back in.

"Ah!" Sasuke said, pain tinting his tone as he tossed his head back. "Fuck why does it hurt so much!" he groaned.

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's forgotten length and start to pump in languidly. "Don't think about the pain, think about everything else," he commanded before starting to rock against Sasuke gently. Fingers clutched the mattress below him but Sasuke managed to nod and tried to move with the sensation. "That's my boy," Naruto cooed, not noticing the way Sasuke's movements halted slightly.

They built up a rhythm and all too soon Sasuke was emptying himself onto his stomach. Naruto only had to watch the act and feel a few seconds more of the tightness around him accompanied with the pulsing Sasuke's orgasm brought before he too was shuddering and squirting jets of cum into Sasuke's ass. Collapsing onto the figure below him Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke's chest.

"That was better than expected," Sasuke said softly. A hand came up to rest within Naruto's blond bangs.

Naruto laughed into Sasuke's skin and kissed away some of the sweat that covered his pale form. "Trust me, it gets better." He pulled out and collapsed onto his side. "Fuck me," he said to the ceiling.

Beside him Sasuke shifted to make himself more comfortable. "Naruto?"

"Mmm?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"What happens now?"

"Now?" Naruto repeated groggily. He was exhausted and it was more than likely near four or five in the morning. "Now you shut up and don't wake me when you let yourself out in the morning." He felt Sasuke tense beside him and he groaned inwardly. "I'm joking, Sasuke. I'll drive you home in the morning."

He didn't remember much more until waking up the next day, his arm wrapped possessively around another figure. For a second the lack of sleep blurred his memory for a second and he sat up in confusion.

"Itachi?" he asked.

"No," a sullen voice shot back.

Naruto felt like slapping himself against the forehead when Sasuke turned to face him. "Oh, I thought my luck was too good to be true."

The expression on the younger males face was almost enough to make Naruto take back what he said. After all, Sasuke wasn't the one who hurt him. But as he looked at the handsome features of the boy across from him all he could think about was the way Itachi treated him and the complete disregard he had for Naruto's feelings.

"You're fucking kidding me?" Sasuke demanded, his voice raising an octave.

"You're surprised? Like you could live up to your brother," Naruto scoffed, leaning back against the wall and fumbling for a cigarette on his bedside table. "You know that's the only reason I fucked you right?"

Sasuke looked like a dying goldfish as he let the message sink in. "You fucking cunt!"

"No, I _was_ fucking a cunt," Naruto told him, sticking the smoke into his mouth and lighting it up.

Sasuke looked like he was about to cry but he composed himself and quickly pulled up a sheet to cover his naked body. "You're fucked up, Naruto. I'm also a minor."

"Sixteen is the legal limit," Naruto told him. "Why do you think I asked?" Sasuke didn't have a response. He sat there in silence as they both glared at each other. "Are you leaving, or what?"

"Un-fucking-believable. When I tell Itachi about this he is go-"

"I hope you do," Naruto said, pulling out the smoke and breathing a cloud of fumes Sasuke's way. "Tell him, that was the whole idea."

"So you took advantage of me because you're still wrapped up over my brother?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto shrugged and flicked some ash onto the floor. "I didn't take advantage, Sasuke. You knew what you wanted when you called. Why else would you have called me?"

Sasuke looked away, his hands curling his fists with the sheet clenched within them. "I was raped last night."

Naruto felt his blood boil. "Fuck you, Sasuke. This was consensual. Don't even think of playing that card or I'll fuck you up."

"Not you, you idiot!" Sasuke shouted, eyes wet. "When you picked me up last night. I went to a teacher's house to pick up a graded paper and he fucking raped me." Sasuke buried his face in his hands. "Fuck, I'm so fucking stupid." Naruto looked at him in horror. Was he making it up to fuck with him? The kid had been fine when he picked him up. Or had he? He tried to remember the events of last night but found them blurry until this morning. "I had no one else to call and I thought I could trust you." Sasuke pinned Naruto with a watery glare. "I thought out of everyone at least you'd understand."

"Me? Why?" Naruto demanded, determined not to pity him.

"You don't remember that time you were drunk and told me about the time you were raped on the way home from middle school?" Sasuke scoffed and looked away. "I thought you trusted me. You never told Itachi. As soon as it happened the only person I wanted to call was you." He drew himself up slightly and snorted. "And now I'm talking about feelings like a pussy."

Naruto felt numb as he watched Sasuke get out of bed and start collecting his clothes from around the room. He was shocked beyond belief. No way would he believe Sasuke's story. Yeah, he remembered telling Sasuke what happened to him all those years ago. Yes, Sasuke was the only other living soul he'd told. He couldn't even remember what prompted him to tell Sasuke in the first place. He couldn't believe that the revenge he felt so good about last night was now crashing around him and suffocating him.

"Ouch," he murmured, looking down to find he'd been clenching his fists together so hard that his nails had drawn blood. "Fuck," he added, grabbing the cigarette that had fallen from his fingers and burnt a hole into his sheets and mattress.

From out in the living room the sound of a slamming door echoed around the apartment.

"Sasuke, wait," Naruto called into the silence.

There was no response, just as he expected. For a second he felt like crying. The emotions that had been buried so deep inside him started to build up and tumble out one by one as tears falling from his eyes. How could he have looked past all the signs? The jittery movements, the downcast eyes, the way Sasuke threw himself at Naruto as if he were worthless. They were exactly the same mannerisms Naruto had adopted after he'd been attacked. Then came the sleeping around, the drinking, the drugs. And now here he was, in bed after fucking an innocent boy for revenge. The true impact of his actions hit him with the speed of an oncoming train.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry," he whispered.

There was no response, just as he expected.

* * *

><p>SO! I know this isn't your usual happy-go-lucky and I know I have been producing some fairly skewed fic's but leave me a review and let me know how I managed it! Hope I got some hearts beating and some anger flowing.<p>

Naruto is SUCH an asshole in this. I tried to keep him in that character as much as possible while still letting his true self come through.

Itachi is WAY OOC. I tried to get his text messages to read as he would send them but no dice so I settled with a slightly camp version.

Sasuke is well, a wounded little boy looking for a friend.

Hope you all liked it! For an idea I got by listening to some story on the radio I think I've done alright!

Cheers!


End file.
